


I Promise

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and Kaneki can't sleep due to stress</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

There was nothing else Hide could do besides just lay in bed in hopes of falling asleep for the 100th time that night. He tried everything in his power to fall asleep from drinking some warm milk, counting sheep, reading a boring novel, and even listening to some peaceful music but nothing worked.

It could be from all the stress that came with studying for college entrance exams. It was both his and Kaneki’s last year of high school and it was nearing the end of the year; no more goofing off for the two of them now it was just study, study, study. Hide could have sworn that he overworked his brain so much that it liquefied and seeped out of his head but of course Kaneki argued otherwise.

Both boys were good students but the one school they both had their hearts set on was Kamii University, an elite school that not just anyone could get into. Hide never really worried about things like this, he probably wouldn’t have cared what school he got into but he had Kaneki to think about too. Kaneki had his heart set on going to Kamii more than anyone he knew and he had no doubt about him getting into that school. Hide had confidence he could get into Kamii too but he worried that for some reason he would fail that entrance exam and be left behind by Kaneki.

_Speaking of Kaneki_

 

 

>   
>  **Hide** : Hey you still awake??

It was about 5 minutes later that Kaneki texted him back.

 

 

>   
>  **Kaneki** : Unfortunately. I can’t sleep. I have too much on my mind.  
>  **Hide:** Tell me about it!!! You overworked our brains so much and now look! You’re ruining my beauty sleep. Take responsibility!  
>  **Kaneki:** Hide… I just want us to be prepared for the college entrance exams. I really want us to go to the same school. I don’t know what I would do if we didn't go together…

Hide thanked the heavens that he was alone in his room and it was completely dark so no one could see the obvious blush forming on his face. He stared at Kaneki’s message for a good while and couldn't help but smile.

 

 

>   
>  **Hide** : Hey man. Don’t worry about something like that. I’m not letting you go on without me! I've stuck by you for this long. Like I’ll let something like college tear us apart!  
>  **Kaneki** : Haha. Well it’s good that you’re that determined and motivated.  
>  **Hide** : Gonna go to sleep anytime soon?  
>  **Kaneki** : Probably not. I can’t feel myself going to sleep anytime soon.  
>  **Hide:**  Good!  
>  **Kaneki** : ?? What do you mean by that, Hide?

…

 

 

>   
>  **Kaneki** : Hide?  
>  **Kaneki** : Hide??

Next thing Kaneki knew someone was throwing pebbles at his window. He got up from his bed and looked to see who was calling out to him, already guessing who it was and he guessed right. It was Hide.

“What are you doing here?” Kaneki whispered but loud enough for Hide to make out what he is saying.

“He speaks. O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a wingèd messenger of heaven unto the white, upturnèd, wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air.” Hide impressively recited, beckoning Kaneki to join him outside.

“….I’m calling the police,” Kaneki joking threatened while taking out his cellphone.

“Hey hey hey! I was kidding!” Hide quickly defended

“I know,” Kaneki laughed, “but what are you doing here? It’s 2am. You’re going to get me in trouble, but more importantly YOU’RE going to get in trouble.”

Despite Kaneki living in an awful household and being picked on at school he still worried about Hide’s well-being more than his own. Kaneki’s concerned for him caused his heart to swell up from happiness and caused butterflies to form in his stomach.

“Since neither of us could sleep I just thought we could take a walk. On this beautiful night. Alone. Just the two of us.” Winked Hide

Kaneki couldn’t help blush a dozen different shades of red before he responded.

“Geez. Could you stop that for at least a day?” trying to seem annoyed but obviously failing. “I guess I’ll go with you. If I don’t then who’s gonna keep you out of trouble,” he justified.

“Sweet!” Hide shouted earning a harsh shushing from Kaneki

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Next thing they knew, both boys were walking down the street to a local park.

They talked about casual things like new movies that Hide was dying to see and the new book that Kaneki bought and what he wants to get next; just anything to get their minds off school.

 Hide wanted moments like this to last forever. Moments where it was just Hide and Kaneki and the rest of the world around them was sleep, no one to bother them; Hide wondered if Kaneki felt the same way.

“We’re here.” Kaneki announced, snapping Hide out of his thoughts.

“Yeah!” Hide happily yelled as he ran towards the swing set, throwing himself onto the swing, belly first.

“Hide, don’t be too loud,” laughed Kaneki, happy to see Hide enjoy himself

“Let me enjoy my youth, man. I have to before we throw out lives away to endless studying and adulthood,” he whined.

There was a silence between them when Hide said this.

....

“Things really are going to be different, aren’t they?” Kaneki started. “To be honest…” reluctant to finish his sentence

Hide didn’t say anything, he wanted Kaneki to finish.

“To be honest, I’m scared. I’m scared that after high school we get accepted into different school and …and I won’t g-get to see you a-again… I’m really scared…” Kaneki finished, obvious that he wanted to cry from the way his voice cracked.

Hide got up from the swing and walked over to Kaneki and embraced his best friend.

“I already told you, man. I’m not leaving you behind.” Hide reassured him. “It doesn't matter if it’s college, a girl, a job offer; nothing is going to make me leave you behind. Y-you mean the world to me, Ken.” Hide gave Kaneki his biggest and brightest smiling, while trying to fight back a blush.

“Hide…”

“But you got to promise ME that you won’t leave me behind too!” holding out his pinkie to Kaneki, not hesitating to coil Hide’s pinkie within his own.

“I promise. I promise that no matter what that I will never leave you behind, Hide,” giving Hide his brightest smile.

Both of them stared at each other softly. Hide looked away first because he could feel himself grow redder and hotter than before.

“G-good! Now let’s stop talking about something so serious. Let’s enjoy the night and NOT think about the future for a second,” he said as he walked over and climbed the jungle gym.

“Sorry,” Kaneki apologized as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

“I will accept that apology once you…” Hide began, “defeat me and claim my MOUNTAIN, Kaneki Ken! Bwahaha” bellowed Hide causing Kaneki to break out into laughter.

My God. Hide loved his laugh so much.

“Don’t underestimate me, Hide!” Kaneki announced confidently and he climbed the jungle gym to join the blond.

 

_Please don’t take away our halcyon days_

 

“Ugh..” moaned Hide waking up to the sun in his eyes.

 _“That was some dream…Well more like memory.”_ Hide thought.

Lifting his hand, only to stare at his pinkie.

 

_“Kaneki…”_

 


End file.
